I can feel a change, Nya!
Intro You walk into a Japanese bedroom. By one of the beds, you see a golden diary with the name "Ai Nakamura" written across it. You open it and find the entries mentioned on this page. Please don't edit this unless it's a grammar error, she really hates it when someone else writes in her diary without permission! Day 1 I woke up on a Saturday morning like I normally would and had a bowl of cereal for breakfast. As I was going to eat the last spoonful, I heard a knock at the door, so I got up and answered. It was the mailman and he gave me this red box with golden paws on it. He waved goodbye, went to his truck and drove off. Curious, I opened the box and there was a pink collar with a note inside. The note said Put me on; so I did and nothing happened and I decided to carry on with my day as usual. Day 2 The next day, I put the collar on again and then went grocery shopping with my family. I suddenly had a strong craving for milk, which was strange considering that I don't drink milk that much. As I walked past it, I grabbed 2% milk although we had some at home. My mom said "We were running out of milk! Thanks, Ai-Chan!" and after that, We brought some more groceries, then checked out and went home. Day 3 When I got ready for the last day of school, I got dressed and put on my collar along with my ID. When I was in 1st period, I saw this cute boy and I felt the urge to say "Nya" so I whispered it to my self to get it out of my system. Thank goodness I sat alone in that class! Throughout the school day, I found myself whispering Nya more often. When it was bedtime, Izumi was sitting on the couch in her pajamas next to her dad I said "Good night, Nya!" as I walked into my bedroom and my dad looked at me like I was crazy, but he didn't say anything. Day 4 One summer night, I was still wearing my collar and my head and my tail bone ache a whole lot and I began to wonder if something was up. I thought and thought and I strongly doubted that something was up, so I put my pajamas on and slept, curled up into a little ball like a kitty, Nyao! X3 Day 5 Yahoo, it's Saturday! No school! Anyway, I got dressed and put my collar on like I always do. I went in the backyard and sat in the small pink lawn chair for a while. i saw a mouse scurry by and I chased it. after chasing 3 more mice, I decided to go inside and watch TV while drinking a glass of milk. In the evening, My head and Tailbone ached and itched like crazy, so i went to look in the mirror and to my suprise, I saw a Small, black, furry lump above my butt and i learnt that I can wiggle that lump at will! I better not show this to anyone. If I did, my mom would freak out and send me to the doctor, My older sister, Izumi will go into Psycho Mode and try to cut the cat parts off, the oldest sister, Shinju will tease me for days, and my dad will freak out and send me to the scientists. I changed my pants so if that bump grew, nobody will see it. We had Fish for dinner that night and I downed about 5 pieces of fish! It was crazy and Izumi looked at me funny! Oh gosh, I hope she didn't know what was going on! Eep! Many hours later, it was night and everyone was asleep, even Izumi. I was still awake and my instincts told me to go outside, so I did. As I looked up at the full moon, I was still wearing my collar and something weird happened. I started to grow cat ears and that bump grew to be 2 feet long! Boy did it hurt! When I was done transforming, this white cat with blue eyes walked up to me and said "Hello there, my name is Shiro Akihiko. I am pretty sure that you are aware that you are now a Neko. Listen carefully to what I am about to say. You only change into Neko form on the full moon, when you want to and whenever you feel the feelings of love, fear or excitement. Be very careful that your cat ears and tail don't come out around others." The cat disappeared into the night and I went inside. I took the collar off and I was back to normal and I put it back on just to see what would happen, and I changed again. I decided to keep it off until tomorrow night when no one was awake. Slideshow! Japanesebedroom.jpg|The bedroom of Ai Nakamura NekoNakamura.jpg|Ai Nakamura (Neko) AiNakamurahm.jpg|Ai Nakamura (human) Category:Fanmade stuff Category:Fanfiction